


friendship caught on fire -

by alvaughn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes they don't say i love you in so many words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> modern setting (or sometimes not) tfa ot3 'i love you's. 
> 
> au's can include college, modern day, coffee shop, bakery, ect ect ect. just fun lil love stories of my little children.

poe can't sleep. 

rey's sat up on the edge of the bed, breathing heavy as she stares down at her feet. from the way she sat up, he can tell that she's trying not to bother either of the two men on the bed, and there's a slight pang of sadness that hits poe's chest like a freight train. he doesn't want rey to feel like she has to hide anything from them - she's just as much apart of this relationship as finn and himself are, and he's not sure whether or not it's her own personal insecurities or her insecurities towards them that cause her to act in such a way. 

poe stares at her still figure for a few long moments before clearing his throat, causing her to abruptly look towards him. "hey," the words die on his tongue as she wipes at her wet eyes. he shifts out of finn's warm grasp only to capture rey in his own, pulling her against his chest. rey tries to shrug out of his grasp, but he holds her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she stops struggling in his grasp. "are you okay, baby?" poe tries not to use pet names unless he wants to see his lovers squirm, or he's fucking them senseless. it just seems fitting though. 

"just - just a nightmare," rey mumbles, head turning to bury her head into his chest further. poe moves his hands through her hair, shaking the loose braids out and collecting the rubberbands on his wrist. it falls over her shoulders with ease, and poe can't help himself but twist his fingers in the strands. there's a few long moments of silence as they breathe together before rey quietly mutters "sorry for waking you up," into his chest, and poe laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

"it’s okay. i couldn’t sleep anyway," he lies through his teeth, "do you want to lay down? or do you need to get up?" 

"i'm gonna grab some water, and then can - can we cuddle?" she asks, swallowing thickly. poe nods as he loosens his grip on her. 

"yeah, hurry up, i'll be waiting," he smiles as rey climbs out of her, and he can practically hear her rolling her eyes as she steps outside of the bedroom, muttering 'yeah, yeah' under her breath. rey makes good on her promise, hurrying back quickly with her glass of water. she guzzles half of it before slipping back into bed, arms wrapping loosely around poe's shoulders as she lays her head on his chest. 

neither of them speak again until rey's breathing evens, the soft breaths warm against poe's chest. he holds her tighter, brushing his hands through her hair gently. his own sleep drags him down not long after, and when he wakes up the next morning with rey still tucked beneath his arm, his chest is flooded with an overwhelming sense of love and warmth. yeah, he could get used to this - as long as she could, too. 

 


	2. “It looks good on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw mention. a more finn/rey centric fic.

"can i borrow your jacket?" 

finn glances up towards rey, rolling over in the bed as rey pushes a few hangers aside. "it's technically not _mine_ ," he replies, and rey rolls her eyes, glancing over towards him. 

"you know what i mean, idiot," she scoffs, and finn laughs, sitting up in the bed. the sheets cover the lower half of his body, and rey's eyes wander for a few moments before she blushes, head turning to face the closet again. finn doesn't really understand her - the moment they woke up, she was all over him, practically tying him to the bed so she could fuck herself on his cock, but now she couldn't even look at him.

he supposes it's part of her charm. 

"but, yes, you can," finn nods, glancing around the bed before nodding towards rey, "hey, could you hand me my boxers?" 

rey leans down quickly, picking his boxers up from the floor and tossing them at him before turning on her heel, pulling the jacket from the hanger abruptly. the hanger rocks back and forth from the force of rey's movements. rey pulls her arms through the sleeves and straightens the jacket, turning towards finn and striking a pose with the jacket hanging over her frame. "how does it look?" 

“it looks good on you. maybe even better than it looks on me or poe,” he grins as rey smiles warmly at him, climbing out of bed to wrap his arms around rey. "you're sure you have to go?" he asks in a low voice, causing warmth to flood through rey's chest. 

"i'm sure," she pouts, leaning up to press a kiss against finn's lips. "but, poe should be home from the night shift soon. give him a kiss for me, yeah?" she asks, and finn only nods, pressing a kiss against her lips. it lingers until rey pushes him away, telling him that she had to go or her father would be mad at her for being late. _again_. 

"go on then," he shooed her away, biting his tongue as she stared at her ass as she pulled her boots on. 

"stop staring and go back to bed, try to sleep in," she smiled, kissing him once more before telling him goodbye and dashing out the door. finn waits until he hears her car start up - and eventually drive off - before he flops back into bed, rolling over towards her side of the bed. it's gotten colder since she's gotten out of bed, but her smell still lingers. he inhales deeply, thoughts immediately flooding his mind of images of rey.

he briefly falls asleep, only to wake up to the shuffle of heavy boots. a heavier weight falls onto him, causing him to groan. he tries to roll over, only to pause as poe kisses his cheek. "good morning, sunshine," poe greets him, rolling onto his back beside finn. 

"morning," finn mumbles in reply, leaning over to press a kiss against poe's lips. "how was work?" 

"work's work," poe replies, pulling a face while he pushes finn away, "please go brush your teeth so i can properly kiss you,"

finn rolls his eyes but throws the blankets off anyways, stretching as he makes his way towards the bathroom. he tries to rush through brushing his teeth - there's only so fast you can go - but he's still met with a sleeping poe when he returns, curled up where finn was previously laying. he's grins, no possible way that he could be upset at his boyfriend - he works hard and he deserves his rest - instead opting to go into their kitchen to make breakfast for himself. it'll probably be awhile before poe wakes up, long past breakfast, so finn doesn't worry about making extra portions. 

making himself comfortable on the couch, finn turns on an episode of star trek - it's poe's favorite, and it's become finn's and rey's as well - and relaxes, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. it'll be a long morning, but whenever poe wakes, finn knows that he'll make it up to him for his wait.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @holdingnotoyou  
> tumblr @holdingnotoyou


End file.
